


I won't ever reach you.

by DriftWaves27



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftWaves27/pseuds/DriftWaves27
Summary: It was supposed to just be a pastime.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Goryo Yuto
Kudos: 17





	I won't ever reach you.

It was supposed to be nothing more than a pastime. Something to alleviate boredom.

He didn’t mean to catch feelings.

-

He’s worthless. Worthless to the band. Worthless to _him_.

(He’s not.)

-

He won’t look his way. He’s gone, moved on, gotten somebody new.

“I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

It shouldn’t hurt. It _shouldn’t_.

(It does.)

-

His own goals are within reach. He should only care about what he can obtain.

Not on the things he can’t have.

(He does it anyway.)

-

Asahi Nayuta chuckles weakly, holding the piece of paper filled with unrefined feelings.

“I’m fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words. It's a proper drabble.  
> I tried to be poetic.


End file.
